vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalibak
|-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Summary Kalibak is the first son of Darkseid, born to his true love, the sorceress Suli. He inherited great power from his parents, becoming the highest-ranking military commander on Apokolips save for Darkseid himself. He is quite intelligent despite his appearance and mannerisms, and has a secret soft side kept utterly hidden from everyone else. It was later clarified that Kalibak and the other New Gods are not simply alien beings from an extradimensional realm, they are living ideas from a higher, archetypal realm; every storyline simply deals with emanations of the higher-dimensional deities touching the lower-dimensional multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Kalibak Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years | Billions of years | Unknown; exists beyond normal time Classification: New God Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 6 - New Gods are so large that the Earth is a speck to them), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight (via aero-discs), Energy Projection (via the Beta-Club), Pain Manipulation (His Beta-Club can fire Nerve-Beams that induce intense pain in their target), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can summon boom tubes) |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Senses (Can fight while blind, using smell), Energy Projection (via his Beta-Club) Resistance to Disease Manipulation (New God physiology makes them immune to disease) |-|Godhead= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1 - New Gods are living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10 - Godheads are large enough to fall across the entire multiverse) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought evenly with Post-Crisis Superman, who heavily implied he was going all out. Equal in physical strength to base Orion) | Solar System level (Knocked out Rebirth Superman and was capable of trading blows with God of War Wonder Woman) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Though weaker, exists on the same level of reality as Godhead Darkseid) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Post-Crisis Superman. Fast enough to catch Lightray) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Grail) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Is a living idea, the same as Godhead Darkseid) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Equal to base Orion) | Stellar (Comparable to Rebirth Superman)| Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Equal to base Orion) | Solar System Class (Comparable to Rebirth Superman) | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Tanked hits from Post-Crisis Superman) | Solar System level (Took his own club's energy blast as well as multiple hits from the Hellbat and quickly got back up) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: High | High | Infinite (Non-corporeal abstract being) Range: Galactic (Metron stated he and Orion could lay waste to half of Apokolips, which is half of the Godworld, a planet dwarfed galaxies) | Tens of meters, interdimensional via boom tubes | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Beta-Club. Has also used other equipment on occasion, such as a psychic power staff, a radion pistol, and the Thunderbelt, which multiplied his power at the cost of his mental state | Beta-Club and sickle Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of manipulating other extremely intelligent foes such as Orion and Lightray) | Extarordinary Genius (Constructed the Chaos Cannon, a weapon that destroys planets, consumes their life force, and transfers the life energy to Apokolips to nourish it) Weaknesses: Kalibak is vulnerable to radion, a lethal substance to New Gods. It should be noted, however, that Kalibak was able to easily survive a normal radion pistol shot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nerve-Beam: Pre-Flashpoint Kalibak's Beta-Club uses the Nerve-Beam as its trump card. It causes intense pain when it strikes its target, supposedly enough pain to debilitate an entire army at once. Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * "Avatar" is a term specifically referring to an ability demonstrated by Pre-Flashpoint Darkseid and Highfather, and it was never stated that the lesser versions of New Gods were specifically created by them to interact with lower dimensions. The term used by Grant Morrison to refer to these lower aspects of the New Gods is "emanation". * Like other New Gods, the Pre-Flashpoint emanation of Kalibak was unaffected by Crisis on Infinite Earths, as the Fourth World universe was not destroyed and recreated. * The Post-Flashpoint emanations of New Gods have very different histories, power-sets, and power levels than the Pre-Flashpoint emanations. Key: Pre-Flashpoint Emanation | Post-Flashpoint Emanation | Godhead Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Gods Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters